Meereen
Meereen ist die nördlichste und größte der drei Städte in der Sklavenbucht. Sie wird beherrscht von den Großen Herren die über Sklavenfamilien regieren. Die großen Sklavenhändlerfamilien von Meereen wohnen in riesigen Stufenpyramiden. Aufbau & Architektur :Siehe auch: Bilder von Meereen Die Stadt liegt auf einer Landzunge aus Sand und Fels, wo sich der Skahazadhan langsam in die Sklavenbucht ergießt. Die Nordmauer erstreckt sich entlang des Flusses, und die Westmauer liegt an der Bucht. Die drei Städte der Sklavenbucht sind über eine alte Ghiscari-Küstenstraße miteinander verbunden. Von Astapor nach Yunkai sind es 300 Meilen, die eine berittene Kompanien in sechs harten oder acht normalen Tagesritten erreichen kann, während eine Fußlegion etwa zwölf Tage braucht. Von Yunkai nach Meereen sind es weitere 150 Meilen. In Meereen gibt es eine Reihe von Pyramiden, von denen aber keine so hoch ist wie die Große Pyramide, die das Stadtbild prägt. Die Stadt besteht aus schmalen, gewundenen Gassen, aber auch aus breiten Ziegelstraßen, Tempeln und Kornspeicher, Hütten und Palästen, Bordellen und Bädern, Gärten und Zierbrunnen und Kampfarenen. Meereen ist bekannt für seine großen Kampfarenen, in denen Gladiatorenkämpfe stattfinden. Im Gegensatz zu den gelben Ziegeln von Yunkai und den roten Ziegeln von Astapor besteht Meereen aus Ziegeln von vielfältigen Farben. Die Stadt ist größer als Astapor und Yunkai zusammen. thumb|400px|Meereen mit den hohen Stadtmauern (von Tom Garden ©FFG) *Die Stadtmauern sind höher als die von Yunkai und wesentlich besser intakt. An jeder Ecke befindet sich ein großer Verteidigungsturm. Über den Toren sind bronzene Harpyienköpfe in die Mauer eingebaut, aus denen Belagerer mit siedendem Öl übergossen werden können. thumb|400px|Die Große Pyramide (von Martina Pilcerova ©FFG) *Die Große Pyramide: sie ragt mitten in der Stadt auf und ist 800 Fuß (284,83 Meter) hoch. Auf ihrer Spitze befindet sich eine bronzene Harpyie , die Daenerys Targaryen allerdings entfernen lässt . An ihren Wohnräumen in den oberen Etagen gibt es Terrassen, von denen man über die ganze Stadt blicken kann. Ein Audienzsaal befindet sich eine Ebene darunter, ein hallender hoher Raum mit marmornen Wänden. Dort hatte ein Holzthron in Form einer Harpyie gestanden, doch Daenerys hat ihn entfernen und durch eine einfache Bank aus Ebenholz ersetzen lassen. *'Kanäle': Meereen verfügt über große gemauerte Kanäle aus Ziegelsteinen, durch die die Abwässer der Stadt in den Skahazadhan geleitet werden. *Der Tempel der Grazien in Meereen ist ein gigantisches Gebäude, das von goldenen Kuppeln gekrönt wird. Es liegt im Westen der Stadt. *'Mazdhans Labyrinth' ist ein Stadtviertel. *An den Toren des Schicksals werden die Namen der Gefallenen der Kampfarenen eingetragen, um sie weiterhin zu ehren. *Die Große Arena von Daznak bietet zehntausenden Menschen Platz. Sie ist die mit Abstand größte Arena in Meereen. Am Eingang der Arena stehen sich zwei riesige Bronzekrieger gegenüber, der eine mit einem Schwert, der andere mit einer Axt. Die beiden töten sich gegenseitig und bilden mit ihren Waffen einen Bogen. Die Arena liegt wie eine riesige Schüssel in der Erde, deren Ränge in den verschiedensten Farben von oben nach unten verlaufen: Schwarz und Violett für die Freigelassenen und das Gemeine Volk, darunter Blau, Grün, Weiß, Gelb, Orange und ganz unten Rot, wo die Ziegel die gleiche Farbe haben wie der Sand in der Arena. *'Arena von Ghrazz', eine weitere große Arena. *'Goldene Arena', eine weitere große Arena. Bevölkerung & Kultur Meereen ist wohl die beeindruckendste Stadt an der Sklavenbucht, doch wie auch die anderen Yunkai und Astapor bröckelt sie vor sich hin. Die Bevölkerung ist im Vergleich zu den Zeiten des alten Imperiums auf einen Bruchteil geschrumpft. Die bunten Ziegel umschließen endlose Pein, denn die Großen Herren von Meereen lassen zu ihrem Vergnügen Kampfsklaven in den blutgetränkten Arenen gegeneinander antreten und sterben. In der Stadt wird ein Dialekt aus der Valyrischen Sprache und Ghiscari gesprochen. Alle drei Städte zahlen lieber Tribut an die vorbeiziehende Khalasare, als gegen Sie in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Doch von den Dothraki stammen ohnehin viele der Sklaven, die die Ghiscari ausbilden und verkaufen. Diese Sklaven stammen aus Eroberungen der Dothraki und werden auf den Fleischmärkten von Meereen, Yunkai und Astapor verkauft. Seit Gründung der Stadt gibt es Kampfarenen in Meereen. Die Kämpfe dort sind religiöser Natur, ein Blutopfer an die Götter von Ghis. Sie sind kein Gemetzel, sondern hohe Todeskunst, eine Zurschaustellung von Mut, Geschick und Stärke. Sieger werden verehrt, Verlierer bleiben unvergessen. Die Kampfarenen haben auch eine wirtschaftliche Bedeutung, denn sie ziehen Kaufleute aus der ganzen Welt nach Meereen. Verbrecher können darüber hinaus durch ein Urteil durch Kampf versuchen, ihre vermeintliche Unschuld zu beweisen. Der Tradition nach erhält die Stadt ein Zehntel der Einnahmen vor Abzug der Kosten. Neben dem Sklavenhandel betreibt Meereen auch Plantagenbau auf den Höhen außerhalb der Stadt, bspw. mit Olivenbäumen. Unter den adeligen Familien Meereens gibt es den Braucht, dass eine Braut sich den Frauen der Familie des Bräutigams nackt zeigt. Die Frauen untersuchen die intimen Bereiche der Braut, um sicherzustellen, dass sie fruchtbar ist. Drei Grazien begleiten die Untersuchung mit Gebeten, und im Anschluss gibt es einen Frauenkuchen, der nur zu solchen Anlässen gebacken wird und den Männer nicht kosten dürfen. Nach einer weiteren Tradition muss die Braut ihrem Gemahl die Füße waschen als Zeichen dafür, dass sie fortan seine Dienerin sein wird. Zudem trägt die Braut unter einem blutroten Schleier eine weiße Tokar, die mit vielen Perlen gesäumt ist, die für Fruchtbarkeit stehen. Sklavenhändlerfamilien von Meereen Die Stadt wird von den Sklavenhändlerfamilien beherrscht, die in den Pyramiden wohnen. Je bedeutender die Familie, desto größer ist ihre Pyramide. *Haus von Dhazak *Haus von Galare *Haus von Ghazeen *Haus von Hazkar *Haus von Kandaq *Haus von Loraq *Haus von Merreq *Haus von Naqqan *Haus von Pahl *Haus von Quazzar *Haus von Reznak *Haus von Rhazdar *Haus von Uhlez *Haus von Yherizan *Haus von Zhak Geschichte Seit tausend Jahren gibt es in Meereen keinen König mehr. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Ser Jorah Mormont erklärt Daenerys Targaryen nach dem Überfall auf eine Siedlung der Lhazareen, dass er Drogo geraten habe, die Gefangenen nach Meereen zu bringen, da er von Illyrio Mopatis erfahren habe, dass es in der Stadt im letzten Jahr eine große Pest gegeben habe und dass sie einen guten Preis für Mädchen und Jungen unter 10 Jahren erhalten würden. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Als sich Daenerys Targaryen nach der Schlacht von Yunkai mit ihrem riesigen Heer Meereen nähert, wählen die Großen Meister die Taktik der verbrannten Erde: sie fahren die Ernte ein, soweit es möglich ist, und den Rest brennen sie nieder. Außerdem vergiften sie sämtliche Brunnen, und nagelt an jeden Meilenpfosten der Küstenstraße zwischen Yunkai und Meereen ein lebendiges Sklavenkind, mit heraushängenden Gedärmen und einem Arm, der nach Meereen zeigt, insgesamt 163 Kinder. Vor der Stadt angekommen schicken die Großen Herren Oznak zo Pahl hinaus, einen Helden der Stadt, der vor dem Stadttor auf und abgaloppiert und Daenerys auffordert, einen eigenen Helden für einen Zweikampf zu schicken. Daenerys schickt den Starken Belwas, der Oznak schnell besiegt. In der Folge lässt Daenerys ihre drei Schiffe auseinanderbauen, um aus dem Holz Rammen und Belagerungswaffen zu bauen, da die Großen Herren das Land um die Stadt herum verwüstet haben. Zeitgleich zu dieser Belagerung von Meereen schleichen einige ihrer Männer durch die Abwasserkanäle in die Stadt und befreien die Kampfsklaven, die die Stadtwache von innen her angreifen. Eine der Rammen bricht schließlich durch das Osttor und die Stadt fällt in der Folge schnell. Daenerys bezieht Quartier in der Großen Pyramide, von der sie die Harpyie auf der Spitze entfernen lässt. Dann lässt sie 163 Große Herren auf dem Platz vor der Pyramide hinrichten. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Die bescheideneren Viertel der Stadt werden nach der Eroberung von den befreiten Sklaven Meereens und von denen hungernden Menschen aus Astapor und Yunkai brutal geplündert, während die Pyramiden der Reichen verschont werden. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile können die Unbefleckten die Ordnung wiederherstellen. Nach den Plünderungen verkündet Daenerys einen allgemeinen Straferlass. Nachdem Daenerys Targaryen die Regierung von Meereen übernommen hat, bezieht sie die obersten Stockwerke der Großen Pyramide. Viele ihrer Befreiten bevölkern die Stadt, und da viele Bettsklavinnen aus Yunkai darunter sind, eröffnen in Meereen plötzlich viele Freudenhäuser. Die reichen Meereener entlassen zunächst pflichtbewusst ihre Sklaven, nur um sie dann aber mit wenig Lohn wieder einzustellen. Darüber hinaus beschweren sie sich darüber, dass Daenerys die Stadt mit Befreiten überschwemmt habe. Diejenigen unter den Sklavenhändlern, die sich Daenerys' Herrschaft sofort beugen, rasieren sich als Zeichen ihres Wandels ihre Hörner-, Flügel- oder Stachelhaare ab und werden daher Schurschädel genannt. Außerdem taucht nach kurzer Zeit eine Meuchelmörderbande auf, die sich die Söhne der Harpyie nennen. Zunächst töten sie unbewaffnete Befreite, doch dann ermorden sie auch Unbefleckte. Als Daenerys Xaro Xhoan Daxos' Angbot ablehnt, mit seinen Schiffen nach Westeros aufzubrechen, erklärt Qarth Meereen den Krieg. Tyrion Lennister erfährt in Selhorys, dass nicht nur Yunkai gegen Meereen in den Krieg zieht, sondern auch Tolos, Elyria, Mantarys, Neu Ghis, die Dothraki und Volantis. Wenig später sperren Schiffe aus Qarth den Hafen von Meereen ab und fahren sogar den Skahazadhan hoch, um den Nachschub aus Lhazar zu unterbinden. Daenerys Blutreiter können zwar die Sklavenhändler von ihren Landgütern in den Bergen nahe der Stadt vertreiben, aber nach Beendigung der Belagerung von Astapor rücken auch die Landtruppen der Yunkai'i vor. Daenerys ruft all ihre Streitkräfte in die Stadt zurück. Sie erwartet auch Tausende Flüchtlinge aus Astapor, die sich zum großen Teil mit der Roten Ruhr angesteckt haben, und sie beschließt, sie nicht in die Stadt zu lassen, sondern am Fluss ein Lager für sie zu errichten. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Trotz dieser Vorsichtsmaßnahme sterben auch innerhalb der Stadt Menschen an der Roten Ruhr. Daenerys heiratet unterdessen Hizdahr zo Loraq im Tempel der Grazien. Währenddessen bereiten die Yunkai'i und ihre Verbündeten die Zweite Belagerung von Meereen vor und errichten die Sechs Schwestern, zwölf Meter hohe Triböcke, verteilt auf drei Seiten der Stadt. Nachdem ein Friede ausgehandelt wurde, feiert Hizdahr Hochzeit mit Daenerys und sie veranstalten eine Wiedereröffnung der Kampfarenen, während der allerdings Drogon erscheint und Daenerys auf ihm davonfliegt. Vor der Arena geraten die Menschen in Panik und als mit Speeren und Armbrüsten auf Drogon geschossen wird, antwortet dieser mit Feuerstößen, sodass insgesamt 214 Menschen zu Tode kommen und dreimal so viele zusätzlich verletzt oder verbrannt werden. Hizdahr erklärt Daenerys für tot und übernimmt die Regierungsgeschäfte, wobei er sich der Männer der Königin nach und nach entledigt. Die Rote Ruhr breitet sich indes sowohl in den Lagern der Belagerer aus als auch in der Stadt, wo die Märkte zur Sicherheit geschlossen werden. Trotz Beendigung der Belagerung nimmt eine Flotte der Volantener trotzdem noch Kurs auf Meereen. Hizdahr will ihnen Zugang zur Stadt verschaffen, damit sie die Freigelassenen wieder versklaven und die alte Ordnung wieder herstellen können. In der Nacht, in der Ser Barristan Selmy und Skahaz mo Kandaq König Hizdahr zo Loraq stürzen, können sich Rhaegal und Viserion befreien und die Stadt verwüsten. Die beiden können aus der Grube entkommen, als Quentyn Martell versucht, einen der beiden zu stehlen, um so Daenerys zu beeindrucken. Die Stadt wäre vermutlich abgebrannt, wenn es nicht zufällig in Strömen geregnet hätte. Trotzdem zerstören die beiden Drachen einige Pyramiden, darunter die vom Haus von Yherizan und vom Haus von Hazkar. Ser Barristan und Skahaz installieren einen Rat zur Regierung Meereens. Ser Barristan schickt die Grüne Grazie zu den Yunkai'i, um über die Freilassung der drei verbliebenen Geiseln zu verhandeln, aber als Antwort lassen diese die Sechs Schwestern Leichen auf Meereen schleudern. Siehe auch * * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Orte auf Essos Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Sklaven und Freigelassene